


Christmas Chaos

by sharpMidnight



Category: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Surprises, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpMidnight/pseuds/sharpMidnight
Summary: The Hulks had plan a Christmas party with some of Leader's family but trouble seems to find it way to spoil that party. It won't let me put it on tumblr but so this was the next best thing.





	Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuckInsideABubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInsideABubble/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you like this little present!

Leader's Base

 

“Carla! Hurry up already!” yelled the Leader, who was outside of his cousin's room.

“I don't want to wear this!” whined Carla.

“It's just for one night! Wear it for today and throw it in the fire later!”

“How about I throw it right now?! It's fucking ugly as hell!”

“There's a reason why it's called an ugly Christmas sweater! Now stop complaining and hurry the fuck up!”

“FINE!”

Carla came out wearing something she despise the most. A green Christmas sweater that has Rudolph the rednosed reindeer with an actual red light for a nose and white lights for it's collared bell. Meanwhile, Leader had a red sweater with a shark tangled in Christmas lights that lit up too.

Leader's family was invited to the Hulk's Christmas party. To Carla's dismay, they were asked to wear Christmas sweater with black pants. 

“I want to die,” mumbled Carla.

“Welp. To bad. We have a party to go to and Jen is going to be there so….” said Leader with a smirk.

“...I hate you.”

“Hate me all you want, but I don't care. Now let's go see if the others are ready.”

Leader's Living room

 

Ennui was walking back and forth while looking something in his hand. He wore a red sweater with a light up Christmas tree. Carla never wanted to go near those sweater, but Ennui on the other hand actually wanted to wear one. He asked for the one with the most lights but he's not going to tell anyone this. Another thing he does not want to tell about is the secret mistletoe that he's going to use on Leader. Even though they were dating, Sams would get to flustered to kiss him. Now Ennui has a perfect excuse to kiss his boyfriend. The only problem….when?

“Is that a mistletoe?” asked a voice behind him.

Ennui jump and almost dropped the plant. He quickly hid it behind his back.

“So. What if it is?” asked Ennui defensively.

“Well, if you're going to use that on Sam I can help you,” offered Carlos.

“Okay? I'm listening,” decided Ennui.

“I'm going to be holding a cane with the mistletoe and follow you guys. In the perfect moment, I can pull it up and then you guys kiss,” explained Carlos.

“Wait, why are you holding it?”

“Because you'll take forever and miss your chance every time so might as well so it myself.”

….Fuck. He's right. I can't believe I'm going along with this. *sigh*

“Sure. Why not?” said Ennui who was slowly losing hope.

Leader and Carla both came to the living room. Carlos quickly snatched the mistletoe and bolted to his room.

“The fuck just happened,” asked Leader.

“He forgot his phone,” responds Ennui.

“Oh my god. Carlos! Hurry up!” called Carla.

“Ya voy!” yelled Carlos.

He came back with a cane that was shaped as a candy cane. Under his hand was the secretly kept mistletoe. 

“What about Jared and Dawn?” asked Carlos.

“Dawn said she had an errand to make and Jared is already there. Now let's go,” announced Leader.

 

Hulk's Base

“Guess who's here,” yelled A-Bomb as the others walked behind him. 

“Oh man! Ladies and gentlemen, the party has now begun. And now for those Christmas jingles,” announced Jared who was the DJ for the night. 

“You guys came! I was starting to get worried,” said Hulk 

“Well, Carla wouldn't hurry the fuck up-OW”  
Leader began until Carla jabbed his ribs.

“Shh. Shut it,” whispered Carla.

“Hey! They're all here. You guys look great,” said Jen as she stood next to Hulk. Apparently everyone was wearing a sweater.

“Hi Jen,” Leader nodded.

“Hey Jen,” Carla said weakly.

“Hello,” Carlos waved.

“Sup,” greeted Ennui.

She Hulk waved and went back to the kitchen. After she left, Carla slapped her face with her hand.

“Oh my fucking god, Ennui. So you always have to greet people like that?” asked Carla.

“...Yes.”

“Well would you look at that! Leader brought his little army,” Red called out from the sofa.

“Sup.”

“Jesus Christ,” Carla mumbled. 

Meanwhile Leader, Carlos, and Hulk were trying not to laugh.

“Come on guy. Let’s just enjoy this party,” suggested Hulk.

They nodded and went separate ways. Ennui joined Jared at the DJ table, the Albizu cousins went to A-Bomb, and Leader joined Hulk on the couch with Red and Skaar who were watching a Christmas movie.

What they didn't see was a partially scaley arm taking some plates and other items off the table with them.

 

A Few Hours Later

Jen left the kitchen to the bathroom, but when she came back to find the the turkey was missing. She checked everywhere and couldn't find it. She started to panic and looked out to see if the others took it. To her dismay, no one had it. 

“Rick! Can you come here for a sec?” called Jen.

“In a minute! I'm trying to give some ideas to-”

“Now!”

“Alright,” groaned A-Bomb.

When A-Bomb made it to the doorway, Jen quickly grabbed him. She made sure that no one was watching and presumed to drag him.

“Hey! What's the big de-” A-Bomb started until She Hulk put her hand on his mouth.

“Not so loud. Look! The Christmas turkey is missing!”

“What?! How?!”

“I don't know! What are we going to do? We can't buy one since all the stores are closed. We can't replace it with anything else. I don't know what do!”

It's true since all the stores were closed. But there might be another way.

“Hmm. How about...we steal one?” suggested A-Bomb

“Steal one?!”

“It's an emergency! There's no other way to get one.”

“Rick, imagine two Hulks trying to break in a store without being caught. Yeah, I don't think so.”

A-Bomb frown and went to look at any potential candidates. Any Hulk? Too big. Leader? Wouldn't cooperate. The Albizu cousins? Not fit for this. Jared? Also not fit. Ennui? He...he might actually work.

“How about we ask Ennui?”

“He's a guest! We can't make him do that!”

“Well to bad. I'm calling him.”

Jen was about to argue but A-Bomb left the kitchen already.

 

Ennui was done talking with Jared and was silently watching everyone. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Carlos nearby. God, he hopes this plan goes well. A few minutes later Leader decided to go check on Ennui since he was alone in a corner. Ennui's heart sped up and took a quick glance at Carlos who nodded. Ennui tried to act normal but was internally freaking out. Why was he panicking over his boyfriend? They are dating, anyway. This is so stupid. He's a grown ass man acting like a teena- OH SHIT HE'S HERE!

“So are you enjoying the party, Dolly?” Leader asked.

“It's alright. Especially from this angle,” Ennui said while shrugging.

“I think you'll get a better angle of you come closer,” Leader offered while pointing at the couch with his thumb.

“Actually,” he whispered while taking a step closer to Leader, “I think I like this angle better.” He lifts Leader's chin up with his hand and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Leader blushed deeply, looking away in embarrassment. He was too flustered to look back at Ennui until he had enough courage to wrapped his arms around Ennui's waist. Leader shyly smiled back.

Carlos tip toed closer to the couple. He lift his came and tried to navigate the mistletoe above their heads.

Ennui moved his head closer to Leader, who also starting leaning closer after he realized what Ennui's intentions were. 

It actually work without the mistletoe, Ennui thought. It was already going to be perfec-.

‘“Ennui! We need you! It's an emergency! Where are-opps!”

Ennui and Leader both stopped with their faces being an inch apart. Leader felt too embarrassed to continue so he took a step back looking at the floor awkwardly. 

It took Ennui a minute to realized that someone called him causing him to ruin a perfect moment with his cute boyfriend that maybe not ever happened again. Ennui just wanted one kiss from his boyfriend, but does life let him? No. Fucking no. 

Ennui death glared A-Bomb, who regrets everything.

“Hey, Ennui….So….uhh….Jen says that….she needs your help! She's in the kitchen so let's go!” A-Bomb ran back towards the kitchen before Ennui could say anything.

“I'll be back,” Ennui grumbled as he loudly stomped his way towards the kitchen.

As Leader was sadly watching Ennui go that he still didn't realized that Carlos was still there with the cane in the air. Carlos shook his head from whatever just happened and realized his mistake. Leader was about to turn around so Carlos threw his body on top of the cane so it can at least look like an accident. 

“What-Carlos?! Even with a cane, you still manage to trip?” Leader asked.

All Carlos could do is let out a groan and lifted himself off the floor with Leader's help. The mistletoe was still under his hand.

Leader dragged Carlos to the couch, still fussing about how many times has Carlos hurt himself. What they didn't see was a pair of hands with long nails taking some candles and other decorations too.

 

In The Kitchen

“So,” Ennui began, “Let me get this straight. You guys want me to go to a store and steal some turkeys because you guys somehow lost the one in the base in Christmas Eve.”

“Well, when you put it that way….it kinda sounds dumb- but it's all we have! We have no idea where it went and there is no way to get one at this time. So, pretty please?” plead A-Bomb.

“....No.”

“What?!” yelled Jen and A-Bomb.

“I said no.”

“But why not?” whined A-Bomb.

“Why? I'll tell you why. First of all, I'm a S.H.I  
E.L.D agent and stealing a fucking turkey would be the lowest thing I would do. I get that I can break into stuff and you guys are Hulks but do I really have to be the one? Second, not only that I'm an agent but a guest that you guys are asking to get a last minute favor. I think that is rude. And lastly….fuck you for ruining my moment with Sams,” Ennui hissed.

Jen shot a glare at Rick who backed away sheepishly.

“So I may have interrupted their moment. Hehe,” A-Bomb admitted.

“*sigh* I knew it was a bad idea asking. Sorry, Ennui. You can go back now.”

“Hmph.” Ennui quickly turned around and stormed off.

Both Hulk's looked at each other wondering what they were going to do.

 

Skaar noticed something very weird about the decorations. Some of them have somehow disappeared. He knows for a fact that he did put the candles on the tables and hung up other decorations. He moved to the main table and saw other things that we're missing. There's a thief in the base! Skaar had to find them. It can't be the Hulks since they live here. Not even the guest would do this since Skaar doesn't think they need it. There has to be someone else in the base! 

Skaar looked around so see that everyone was having a good time. Skaar can't ruin their fun. So it's up to only Skaar to find them alone. He started to go to the spots where things were missing. There were no clues or anything to help Skaar. 

Red noticed that Skaar was looking at the table for too long.

“I don't think that table is going anywhere,” Red called out to Skaar.

“But candles did.”

“What?”

“Candles gone. Skaar looks for them.”

“Sure. Go look for them. They're probably in another table or something.”

Skaar left to find any other clues.

 

Hulk felt that something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. Everyone is here having a good time. But he knows something is up. And somehow forgot something important.

“Hey, Red. Do you notice anything strange?” wondered Hulk.

“No. The only thing I found strange is that I agreed to watch the Grinch. Relax, Greenie. It's Christmas Eve. Lighten up.”

Hulk sighs and looked at the others. He decided to asked them out to just in case. He walked over to Carla and Leader as they were about to play a game.

“Hey guys. Are you having fun? There's nothing bothering you guys right now?”

“We're fine,” replied Leader.

“I would be without this sweater,” Carla mumbled. 

“What?” 

“Nothing! Come on, Sam! Hurry up so I can beat you!” challenged Carla.

“Sure you are,” Leader teased.

Hulk looked at Jared, who was having a blast mixing all the Christmas music. He seem fine. But the odd duo next to him was strange since Hulk doesn't recall Carlos and Ennui talking that serious to each other. He strolled over there to ask.

“We shouldn't go to him now since he's playing with Carla. We know how he gets really competitive that he gets mad if I interfere,” whispered Ennui.

“How about...if Sam wins and you just kiss as a prize,” suggest Carlos.

“Hmm. It's not a bad-”

“Are you guys enjoying the party?” asked Hulk.

Carlos let out a yelp and jump into Ennui. Ennui was too surprised that he didn't caught Carlos in time so they both fell. Both let out a groan. 

“Are you guys alright? I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry,” apologized Hulk.

“I will be if this cane isn't jabbing my stomach,” groaned Ennui.

“Ahh! Sorry!” yelped Carlos.

They both painfully stood up and brushed themselves, leaving the cane on the floor. There was a mistletoe tied to it. Hulk tried not to laugh when he remembered the conversation they were having earlier. Carlos looked up to see Hulk smirking while looking down. He looked at the floor and realized his mistake. He snatch the cane and put his finger to his lips. Hulk just nods.

“It seem that we are both fine, I think you can just go back to the couch,” said Ennui.

“Sure. If you need anything let me know.”

So those two were trying to get Ennui under the mistletoe with Leader. Cute. So I don't have to worry about them. 

He found Skaar walking around to different directions as if he was looking for something. I better go ask, he thought.

“Is something wrong, Skaar?”

“Uhh. Skaar….”

Skaar can't make Hulk worried.

“Skaar wants to make sure that base looks pretty enough for guest.”

“Oh. Don't worry about that, Skaar. The base looks totally fine. Just relax and have fun.”

Skaar nodded, but he was the only one who knows that there might be someone here. How can he relax? Skaar walked next to Jared and stood there so he can get a better view of the base. 

Hulk was feeling a little better but he still had to make sure that Jen and Rick were okay. So his next destination was the kitchen. 

Before Hulk could even get inside, A-Bomb ran to block the entrance.

“Sorry, but no one can pass! That's the rule Jen made, not me. The food is almost ready and we can't have too many people in here,” exclaimed A-Bomb.

“Do you guys need help?” asked Hulk. 

Jen walked over next to A-Bomb, trying to act normal.

“Don't worry about it, Cuz. It's fine. I just don't want people coming in here and steal food. Anyway, that's why Rick is here to help me. You need a break. Go watch the Grinch and be glad that's everything's normal for once,” assured Jen.

Maybe I just worry too much. I do need a break once and awhile, Hulk thought. Hulk went to sit down next to Red.

“You see that, Greenie. Everything's fine,” said Red.

“Yeah. I'm just overthinking everything. 

 

Jared knew everyone had a problem. He can see it from where he was. He couldn't help everyone but he hopes that it would all turn out fine. He nodded when Skaar came by and watch how he was looking for something. Jared started to do that, but everything looked normal. Until the main table's tablecloth looked like it went down. As if someone went under it. Uh oh.

 

The Kitchen

“Great! Just great! Now we have nothing to be the main dish!” yelled A-Bomb.

“We still have a lot of food and I made sure there are leftovers so we should be fine,” said She Hulk.

“But what about the turkey?! Hulk knows that the turkey exist and he's going to ask where it is.”

“What if I said it went bad?” suggested She Hulk.

“He knows it's not since he's the one who checked.”

“Alright….how about we said that it burnt?”

“No. That won't work because it needs so smell like smoke and we have to throw that in the trash and someone might see that's it's empty. It's no use! We're done for! Christmas is ruined!” cried A-Bomb.

“Rick! It's just a turkey! Not the end of the world!”

“I bragged to the Albizus about the turkey and I don't want to let them down!”

“Rick! Calm down! It's going to be okay!”

“Said the one who lost it in the first place,” grumbled A-Bomb.

“Okay! First of all-”

Both Hulks started arguing in the kitchen at the same time something else was happening.

 

Ennui was slowly walking towards Sams and Carla. The game they were playing was to sing as many songs they know with at least two lines. It's been almost an hour and they still had more songs left. This was the game that Jared and I played when we're were in high school. Jared always won. 

I looked at Carlos. He was watching his cousins playing, maybe he was listening for any repeats. The person lose if they use the same song twice or took too long.

*Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out. I’m going to change you like-*

*Windmill, windmill for the land. Turn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. -*

*No red lights, down to ride all night-*

“We did that one already!” Leader excitedly pointed out.

“What!?” yelled Carla. 

“It's true. Sam used *The move's just right, make you come alive* and more. So you lost, Carla” proclaimed Carlos.

“Yes!” Leader exclaimed.

“Oh come on!” whined Carla.

“Congrats, Sams. For the next round, you should fight Jared,” Ennui joked.

The others laugh, except Carla.

“Oh hell no. He's going to sing songs that I never heard of. He's like a human radio,” laughed Leader.

“That's true. But how about,” Ennui leaned over to Leader's head and whispered,” a prize for the winner.”

Leader blushed and half heartedly shove Ennui away with shy smile.

“His prize is that he should go fuck himself,” grumbled Carla.

“Uh, are you okay, Carla,” asked Carlos.

“It's fine. It all fine! Everything's okay,” Carla said sarcastically.

“She's been like that ever she put on the sweater,” explained Sam.

“It's ugly as hell, it too itchy, and too warm for my liking. And I had to get the ugliest one out of the group, I'm mean look at my deformed Rudolf. I hate him.”

“Stop complaining! Jesus Christ! It's going to be over soon so just let it go. We all know that the sweaters are ugly,” said Sam.

“Yeah...as ugly as you.”

“Excuse me?!” screech Leader.

“Carla! No!” warned Carlos.

“Ah fuck,” Ennui sighed. He walked away before anything else happened.

“Who are you calling ugly, you hag,” yelled Leader.

“Aren't you supposed to be at elf practice or something. Oh I forgot! You scare people with your ugly ass face-”

Leader tackled Carla while Carlos was trying to divide the two.

“What just happened?” asked Hulk.

“I don't know. Why don't you che- OW! Watch would ya!” Red yelled.

Carla threw her shoe that was supposed to be for Leader but hit Ennui instead. Ennui accidentally poked Red's eye somehow.

“Oh! I'm so sorry that there's an angry tomato in my way. Oh wait, it's just you,” Ennui sarcastically said in his monotone voice.

“What did you say?!” Red stood up in front of Ennui, who hasn't moved yet.

“Red! Stop! They're guest and we have to-” started Hulk but was cut off.

“You're big and red, so what? You just get mad at almost anything anyway” Ennui sneered.

“If you're looking for a fight then come and get it,” challenged Red.

“Red! Ennui! No!” Hulk tried to separate the Hulk and the smaller human from even touching each other.

Skaar was confuse to the new chaos that was happening until he looked over to see some small hands grabbing some sodas. Skaar quickly ran to Hulk but was ignored since he was trying make sure Red or Ennui not fight each other. They did forgot about Carla and Leader actually rolling over with Carlos panicking. 

Chaos continued until-

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone stopped what they were doing to cover their ears. The noise stopped. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

There was a cough. Everyone turned their heads around to see a not so amused Jared standing at his table, arms crossed. 

“So are you guys finished or do I have to put that sound again? Come on you guys! It's Christmas Eve. And one of the things you did was fight?! It's supposed to be about being together, goddammit. This is not what I had in mind when I was going to a party. Here I was thinking, ‘'Oh man! Everyone is going to be here and have fun. Finally relaxing with no worries. We’ll have music and food. It's going to be great!”....Nope. It's not anymore. I saw everything go fucking wrong where I was standing and I didn't have to talk to you guys. No one move! I have to talk to our chefs first, because something happened if A-Bomb went to ask Ennui. I'll be right back,” called out Jared.

 

Jared found the two Hulks in the kitchen looking guilty. He's pretty sure that these guys heard his speech.

“So what's the problem?” Jared asked.

“....I don't know where the turkey went,” revealed Jen.

Jared only hummed and walked over the table. He stood over to the biggest dish he saw.

“We were just watching the Grinch and do you know what they had at the end? Ham. Make the ham you guys did and make it the main dish. Boom.” After that, Jared left the kitchen.

A-Bomb and She Hulk both stared at each other in shock. They didn't even think about that.

“I'll get to work!” said She Hulk.

“I'll help!” offered A-Bomb.

 

Jared went back to the living room where everyone was quiet and not looking at each other. 

“Carla! Come over here!” called Jared.

“What?”

“Just come, please.”

Carla followed Jared to his table. Everyone watched as he gave her something that she quickly ran to the rooms.

“Ennui!” Jared later called.

“Sup.”

“Talk to Leader.”

“Sure.”

“And say sorry to Red.” 

“Do I have-”

“Yes! Yes, you do!”

Ennui was looking at the ground with his hands on his pocket. He sighed. 

“Sorry for poking you in the eye and trying to make you fight me. I...have been in a bad mood sometimes and I couldn't think clearly. Are we cool?”

“...”

“Red,” Hulk warned.

“Yeah. Sure. Why not. Apologies accepted, Ennui.”

Ennui smile then went to comfort Leader by wrapping his arms around his neck and whispering things to him. Leader did in fact calmed down and hugged Ennui.

Jared was pretty happy with himself but knows that there are still something left. 

Jared motioned Skaar to come closer so the others won't hear him. Skaar crouch next to the smaller person in confusion.

“Hey, Skaar. You were looking for some candles, right?” asked Jared.

“Skaar can't find them.”

“Well, candles do light up right? And if it's dark, we might see a light.”

Skaar stood up and ran into the halls. Everyone was confused. 

“What was that about?” asked Hulk.

“You'll see.” Jared walked next to Hulk and looked up. 

“Is there something bothering you, Hulk?” Jared asked.

“*sigh* Yeah. There is but I just can't remember what it was. I feel like something or someone is missing.”

“Hmm. Is there anyone not here?”

“Dawn said that she was coming late,” answered Leader.

As soon as Leader spoke, Dawn appeared right next to him.

“Boo.”

Leader screamed causing him to almost jump on Ennui, who almost tripped.

“OH SHIT!”

Dawn was snickering at the two of them. 

“I know I'm late but why do I feel like something just happen before I came,” said Dawn.

“It's a long story,” replied Hulk.

“Dawn! You're here!” yelled Carla who came back wearing a long sleeve DJ JD shirt.

“What happened to your sweater?” asked Dawn.

“The lights broke,” replied Jared.

“Hey, Dawn! Where were you?” A-Bomb and Jen finally came to join the group.

“Foods ready,” announced Jen.

Dawn started, “ So you see, I was-”

The lights turned off. Everything was black except for the lit candles. Everyone was startled. The Hulks and Ennui were preparing themselves to fight any intruder.

“Don't panic! Skaar turn lights off!” said Skaar running back to the group.

Jared smiled and looked at a certain place that might solve everything.

“Skaar! Why would you-” Hulk began.

“Look!” Skaar pointed at the table with lights under it. 

Everyone gasped. Behind the tablecloth there were three figure with some candles, sodas, other items, but the most important was the turkey. 

Hulk went over to the table and lifted the cloth up.

“....”

Three girls stared at him.

“....Hi?”

“Um. Hello?”

“Hi!”

“...So do you guys want to explain this?” ask Hulk.

 

Everyone gather around the three girls who came out of their hiding spot. They all sat down on the couch, or stood next to it. The girls were in front of them, all lined up. 

Before anyone could talk Dawn spoke up.

“The reason why I was late was because I was bringing Mattie. I was going to make it a surprise since she usually go to the X Men. I was waiting for her at a certain spot but I couldn't find her. So I gave up and here she is! Under a table like any other guest. Can someone please tell me what happened before the lights turned off?”

“I'll tell you later,” whispered Leader.

On the far right, a girl with golden eyes and had some scales on her face looked guilty. She wore an elf like shirt with bells for brackets and black pants. 

“I'm sorry, Dawn. I was waiting there and it kinda felt to long. Until I saw a girl with blue hair was running to an alley and I got curious. I followed her until she noticed me. She was trying to find the base but didn't know where to start. I offered her to wait for me by the bus stop since Dawn was coming. She agreed until we found-”

“Wait! We all know Mattie. So who's the smurf then?” asked Red.

The shortest of the three frown. She was nervous but somehow still excited to be there since she was looking everywhere. She wore a green shirt with the words 'Happy Holidays’ sleeves striped like candy canes. She pushed her glasses up and loosen the black scarf around her neck. She also wore black pants with black boots.

“I know her. But what I don't understand is how she got here,” pondered Ennui.

“Uhh.” Everyone's head turned to Carlos.

“It was me. So I may have looked over your phone at one point and saw that you almost text no one besides us until I saw her name and wanted to invite her. And I kinda forgot too. I thought Ennui could use another friend I never realised how small she would be. ,” revealed Carlos.

“Ennui has more friends and didn't tell me,” murmured Jared.

Ennui face palmed and sighed. 

“Everyone, this is Veronica. I met her at a comic convention and we started to text each other. End of story. So tell us how you got in here, Veronica?” asked Ennui.

“Okay? So….I got a message say that I was invited to a party to the Hulk's base and I thought it was weird. The guy I talked to said that he was a friend of Ennui and I thought ‘Hey! Why not? Let's go see Ennui again.’ And no one was there,” she glared at Carlos who quickly looked away. 

“So I ran until Mattie found me and I agreed to wait with her until Dawn came. And then we met the person who got us into this mess,” Veronica hissed.

The middle girl was grinning the whole time and proudly nodded.

“Yup! That was my idea!”

“So who are you?” demanded Carla.

“Now I remember...I was waiting for her to come,” said Hulk.

“Wait. YOU invited someone else here?” questioned A-Bomb.

“Yeah. I did. Guys, this is Gabrielle, another friend of mine,” Hulk admitted.

“Hi! So I may have came up with this little scheme just for the fun of it but I never thought I would meet this two. I overheard them talking about how they were going to Hulk's base and I thought I could bring them here. They agreed but I wanted to come in a different way,” said Gabrielle. 

“By sneaking in the base and stealing stuff?” asked Jen.

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Why did I agree to this?” grumbled Veronica.

“I wonder that too,” sighed Mattie.

“Now since that's over….can we eat now?” plead A-Bomb.

Hulk looked around the room. There was so many people that he would never thought of meeting. Even if some are new and doesn't know every well, there were always room for everyone in Hulk's heart. This was just a large family he created. His family. 

“Come on gang! Let's go eat!” Hulk announced.

Everyone cheered and went to sit down at the table. Hulk was the head of the table with Belle and Rick by his side. Most of the other Hulks were in the middle with Skaar and Mattie sitting next to each other. The Albizu cousins next to Jen and Dawn. And at the end was Jared, Ennui, Leader, and supposedly Veronica who left for some reason. 

“Ennui, can you pass me the-” Leader stopped as soon as he turned his head towards Ennui.

“Pass the what?” Ennui asked without looking up.

“Uhh. Ennui? Buddy? Pal? You might wanna look,” snorted Jared.

“Hmm,” hummed Ennui looking up and almost having a heart attack.

Between Ennui and Leader was a mistletoe on a string that was tied to a cane. Veronica grin as she held it.

“It was so pitiful watching you two. Soooo I decided to end this. Now kiss,” she demanded.

Everyone's heads was towards the couple, grinning, except Dawn who probably miss so many things earlier. 

Ennui wanted to die. He forgot all about that stupid mistletoe. He wished that he never brought it. And out of all people, Veronica had to. Why did he-

Ennui thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips kissing him. Apparently Leader got tired of waiting for Ennui so he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down. Everyone cheered. Leader let go of Ennui and covered his face. 

Everyone was talking to each other and having a good time. Hulk couldn't help but smile.

“Is this the best Christmas or what?,” asked Belle.

“Hmm. Maybe,” replied Hulk. He continued, “How about making it better next year?”

“I think I can do that.”

He watched everyone for a little while until,

“Merry Christmas, Hulk,” said Belle.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mattie belongs to Awkward-Snake-Girl on tumblr. The other two....:)


End file.
